Users can create and aggregate content such as web pages, papers, essays, stories, articles, posts, commentary, reviews, videos, and images, for example, and electronically publish the content for display on other user computing devices. The content may not be static and a user may update and republish the content. Multiple users may work together to create, aggregate, edit, update or moderate content. Multiple users work together to create, aggregate, edit, update or moderate content even when some or all of the users are in remote locations. Accordingly, there exists a need for computing systems and methods that allow remote users to collaboratively create, aggregate, moderate, edit, update and publish content.